


Hawke's final letter

by Bandshe



Series: Letters between Anders, Hawke and Varric [5]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-13 12:21:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3381326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bandshe/pseuds/Bandshe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hawke sends her last, albeit dirty, letter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hawke's final letter

_Anders,_

_This will be my final letter to you in a long while. I'm headed for Adamant with the Inquisitor and_  
 _Alistair. He says his wife is doing fine and she is looking for a cure to the Calling and to undo_  
 _the whole negative side of being a Grey Warden. He said that he hasn't seen her in a couple of years._  
 _I hope for our sakes that she succeeds. The way he talks about her, I really wish that I could meet her._  
 _You are lucky to have known her. She's an admirable person, sacrificing herself for everyone she loves,_  
 _and ones she doesn't even know._

_Since this will be the last letter for a while, I'd like it to be a useful one, and by useful I mean, read on._  
 _Before I go on, it has nothing to do with the fact that my room is within earshot of Cullen's quarters, where_  
 _him and the Inquisitor spend a good portion of their time "working". Maker, they're loud._

_Well then, I'm thinking of mentally drawing out a picture of what you should expect when I return to you._

_I will run through the door of our new home and jump into your arms. I want you to pull me in closer. I want you to_  
 _take me. I'm going to tear your clothes off. I want to feel your hand travel up my thighs, searching for_  
 _your prize. I want you to slip my smalls aside and plunge your fingers deep within my sex. Your lips searching_  
 _for mine, frenzied, passionate. I want my body burning for you, like it is now. You need to quench these flames._  
 _You'll be taking my clothes off, not going fast enough for either of our liking. They'll come off Anders, they_  
 _always come off. Once they're scattered everywhere, I'll be in our bed, open and ready for you. You'll of course_  
 _go in for a taste, and I'll be very thankful. Your tongue pressed up against my clitoris, you'll suck on it, you_  
 _know how I enjoy it sooo much._

_You'll have your fingers in me as you suck, thrusting them in and out of me,_  
 _watching me cry out in pleasure. You'll have me where you want me, but you know I will take control eventually,_  
 _I always do. I'll have you on your back in no time. Soon it will be my lips wrapped around your member._  
 _Tasting you, every part of you. You may still not believe me, but I love your taste. Your release is as good for_  
 _me as it is for you. The sweet sweet taste of victory. You know how I love to win, to conquer you. I'll remove my smalls_  
 _as you lay on your back. I will climb on you and lean over you to kiss you. I'll wait for you to recover before I continue._  
 _I'll let you get a taste of what is to come._

_Maybe I'll show you what I want you to do to me. Maybe it will be my fingers that will plunge inside my sex, teasing you._  
 _Maybe it will be me grabbing at my breasts as I do so. Maybe it will be me licking off my juices from my fingers and then_  
 _leaning over to let my tongue find it's way into your mouth. I'll travel from your beautiful lips, down to your chest. I'll_  
 _tease your nipples with my tongue, with my teeth. I'll suckle them in between a few nibbles and licks. When I feel you stiffen_  
 _against me, I'll lower myself onto you. We'll moan, we'll scream, we'll beg for more. You'll plunge in deeper as I squeeze you_  
 _harder. You'll pick up your pace as I ride you, going up and down on you. You'll pull me closer to you. Your nails making marks_  
 _on my back, pulling at my hair as you bite my neck. My mage, a healer giving me such pleasurable pain. Leaving marks all over_  
 _my body. Marks that I will proudly display for the world to see. We'll go until we find our release and are too tired to_  
 _go on. We'll fall asleep in each other's arms, everything returning to it's rightful place._

_How I miss you in me. How I ache for it everyday. It's my fingers substituting for yours, it's my hand playing the part of_  
 _yours on my breasts. How I yearn for your kisses, your embrace._

_Sometimes I feel the tears roll down my face when I see Cullen and the Inquisitor kissing or when they share a simple smile_  
 _from across the room. She stops as soon as she sees me. She's apologized. I've told her not to, there is no reason for her to_  
 _not enjoy her lover just because I can't have mine. She's asked about you, she seems genuinely concerned for you and she_  
 _admires our love. She said she hopes to have what we have. An undying love. She told me and Alistair that we have a lot of_  
 _strength, not just out on the battlefield, but emotionally. She said she didn't know if she could be as patient as we are. Alistair_  
 _said, "If you're truly in love, you'll wait forever for them."_

_I'll wait forever for you Anders, not just here, but if we shall lose each other in this world,_  
then I'll wait for you in The Fade. I'll always wait.

_I love you and no matter what, you'll never lose me. I'll find you. Always._

_H_


End file.
